The Time Schedule
by Mike The SyrJirk
Summary: When being assigned the mission of the star forge. Reven takes the council's words literally. Very literally. Enjoy!


**I've been playing KOTOR lately and at the part where you are sent on the mission of the star maps I noticed Vrook said "You can leave whenever you wish." And this fic popped in my head. Enjoi!**

**

* * *

**

Dorian stood in the center of the council chamber, Bastila stood beside him watching him. His was a bit contorted as he thought; soaking in the new information he had just been given. He for some reason is being sent out on a dangerous mission, to find something called 'The star forge.' He had no idea where it was, what it did, and only vaguely had a plan to find it. He's a very new member of the Jedi order, and he along with his friends from Taris, a planet they had just caused the destruction of, Bastila a most attractive Jedi padawan, and a recently saved padawan, Juhani, are to aid him.

He wondered why, he was probably the least qualified for this job Not just because he already uses the force for all kind of mundane things. He happened to be an ex smuggler AND soldier of the republic and even with that in his résumé, and even though he has two fellow Jedi and a crew filled with reliable people, and one reliable droid. It just didn't add up. He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his head in confusion and irritation, "When do I depart?" He asked the council.

"You may leave whenever you wish, the sooner the better." Master "Asshole" Vrook responded crisply. Suddenly Dorian's irritation faded, replaced with a mischievous grin "ANY time I want?"

**Two days later**

"Dorian we've stayed long enough we have to leave TODAY." Bastila snapped at the 'leader' of the group who was lying on the couch of the _Ebon Hawk_. Dorian grinned and opened his eyes "Vrook said we could leave whenever we wanted and I don't want to leave right now."

Bastila sighed, frustrated using the force to pull him off the couch. The ex smuggler/soldier yelped in surprise as he hit the floor and he glared at the annoying, yet attractive padawan "Look just one more day for some R&R and we'll be gone."

The Jedi padawan groaned in frustration but didn't argue anymore feeling that was the best she would get here.

**Two more days later**

"Dorian GET UP NOW!" Bastila and the rest of the crew yelled at Dorian. Who was sleeping in an empty guess quarter in the Dantooine enclave. "WHAT?" The former dark lord yelled as he was awoken, "Ebon Hawk now." They all said in unison but he waved them off, "Fine, fine. Just give me a little while; I'll meet you guys on the ship." The crew grinned in victory, however Bastila stayed behind to make sure he really was getting ready. Dorian however pretended not to see it that way "Finally come to your senses and realize how we were meant for each other?" He grinned roguishly at her, and she snorted.

"Hardly, I'm just here to make sure you actually come this time. No sneaking off, nothing."

Dorian's grin didn't falter however, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, so I guess you won't wanna follow me into the fresher right?"

Bastila gave him a look that said 'Really?' he got it though and disappeared behind the door.

**Half an hour later.**

"What in the force is taking him so long?" She muttered to herself pacing in front of the door. Finally she banged on it "Dorian come on we have to get going now!" She yelled, but there was no response.

"Dorian?"

Nothing.

"Dorian!"

But the man wouldn't say anything, finally she opened the door with her eyes closed "Dorian come on already…" She paused, wait…she didn't sense anyone here. She opened her eyes and sure enough he was gone. However there was a datapad on the floor she picked it up and it read "_If you are realizing this, then you just found out. I sneaked away…again. Be back in a few hours._

_Dorian."_

Bastila yelled in frustration that was the last straw.

**Two hours later**

Dorian reentered the enclave, and headed for the hawk. Grinning madly to himself, enough was enough it was time to go. The R&R and jokes were over. However when he arrived at the landing pad the hawk was at he found it empty "No fracking way…" He said to himself dumbfounded. They left him. They left HIM. Wasn't he the 'key' to this mission or something? "FRACK!" He yelled.

**On the Hawk**

"Finally we can get going somewhere!" Bastila said exasperatedly to Carth who nodded.

"Yeah, who knows what Malak could've done while we stuck there; I don't know why we didn't just stun him and leave a while ago."

Bastila sighed "Though I don't agree with the method that would've been the smartest thing to do I suppose, but let's just focus on the mission at hand shall we." She said "Prepare for the jump to hyperspace."

However before they could start the jump, Carth got something on the radar, "No this can't be right…three sith warships are coming out of hyperspace!" As he said it, three giant warships appeared right in front of the _Hawk_ as she floated away from Dantooine. Bastila whimpered a little "I. Fracking. Hate. That. Man." She seethed as they started doing manuvers and headed back toward Dantooine. However a turbolaser landed right on the engine and they were left floating helplessly as the warships beared down upon them.

However they didn't destroy it, they received a message from the command ship instead "Crew of the Ebon Hawk this is Saul Karrath. Surreneder yourselves and we shall spare- Deal." Bastila and Carth said in unison.

**Two hours later**

Bastila stood dressed in dark robes as she and the rest of the dark Jedi were transported down to the surface of Dantooine, "Reven. Is. Mine."

* * *

**Sooo…what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Have any pointers? I'd love to hear anything you guys have to offer! Thanks for reading, and Bless you!**


End file.
